


Suck It Up Gavin

by Midnightdragon07



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, part of a series?, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon07/pseuds/Midnightdragon07
Summary: Gavin get’s locked out of his apartment and is almost tempted to sleep on the concrete till morning when he can call the offices for help.But, he instead decides to call the only person in town that can help.Nines.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Suck It Up Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> I got locked out of my apartment

Gavin still had a couple bags of groceries to move into his apartment, before he could finally pass out and relax on his couch. But, he had 4 floors to go up and down before reaching his place, and someone sketchy is moving into the apartment across from his, not forgetting about his serious amount of trust issues.

So, every time he left his place. He locked the doors behind him automatically, placing the keys into his jacket pocket.

On Gavin’s fourth trip; the bags feeling heavier each time, and the heat becoming sweltering. Gavin makes his first mistake by taking off his jacket and placing it over his couch.

His second is not retreving his keys before exiting.

And the third, was locking the door automatically. Which sort of became a habit at this point. 

Gavin didn’t notice until he stood in front of his doors, arms full of groceries, and patted his jacketless sides.

The horror dawned on him. 

"Shit. Shit. shit." He mumbled under his breath, frantically patting down his legs then his back pockets, not even stopping to make a joke about slapping his own ass.

When he feels only his phone in his pockets, the dread caused his heart to drop.

"No…" he tried the door in a feetle attempt at hope, maybe he forgot to lock it. Maybe it'll open.

No such luck.

Apparently, his misgivings attracted the attention of his neighbor, whom opened their apartment door to watch Gavin stuggle. 

They leaned against their doorway and crunched on something, the sounds of clinking caused Gavin to shift a side glance at the guy.

He was eating cereal and in his pajamas. Looking as though he just got up.

At 7 in the afternoon.

"You locked out?" They guy doesn't even finish chewing before speaking. The subtle tilt in his eyebrow showed amusement and the way his leg straightened then cocked to cross the other displayed how he found this hilarious.

Subtly, of course.

But, Gavin was a master at micro-expressions, and reading signals.

Usually.

And his new neighbor just pissed him off.

So, Gavin just grabbed his left over grocery sacks and turned to leave.

"No." He declared before stomping out. The neighbor shrugged and closed his own door, leaving Gavin to his silent misery.

Gavin sat on the front stoop to the complex. His fingers itched for a cigarette, but he didn't need another useless pat down to know he kept them in his jacket.

He pulled out his phone and saw no new messages waiting for him.

He didn't expect there to be, no one really talks to him that much.

He knew calling the offices would result in nothing considering they close at 3 pm. 

A little early in his own opinion, but nothing he can do about it.

And the usual person who he could call was on vacation.

The one thing they said before leaving.

" _Don't get locked out."_

And here we are.

He scrolled through his contacts, trying to think of anyone has a spare key.

 **Tina**? He scrolled by, no. He took it back from her after he returned from vacation.

His **mom**? He hasn't seen her in years.

His **dad**? Same as his mom.

 **Step mom**? Nope.

 **Kamski**? Hell no.

 **Lieutenant douche**? Fuck that guy. There's no way.

 **Douche's Pet Bot**? Highly unlikely.

 **RK-ASS**? No…

Finding this not going anywhere, Gavin lowered his phone and let out a groan. 

He reached into his pocket again and remembered it was empty and it just irritated the anger flaring in his chest.

"Fuck." He whispered.

With nothing else to do and desperate for a distraction he turned to his phone once more.

Maybe he could stay somewhere until the offices opened the next day. 

The names bled together as he scrolled.

He knows Tina usually wouldn't mind. But, she's using her vacation days, and the spare she gave him was on his key ring up in his locked apartment..

Family was out of the question, half considering he hasn't talked to them in literal months. And they live halfway across the country.

And his car keys, are on the same key ring. That he doesn't have.

He hasn't gotten along with lieutenant douche nozzle since before the accident. So, there's no way in hell Gavin was going to ask for a favor from him.

He's certain the pet bot LIVES with douche nozzle. Some weird family dynamic happening there or maybe they were fucking.

Doesn't matter to Gavin, the less they were in his mind. The better.

Leaving: RK900.

His chest got tight at the thought of staying overnight with Nines.

They've been civil only recently. Which is basically fucking, considering they've been at each others throats since their first introduction.

And Gavin is still certain RK900 would flat out refuse to let him stay over at the apartment Gavin already knows exists. 

A week of nice-i-ties doesn't make them buddies.

But Gavin couldn't stay in his car, couldn't go anywhere else, and didn't have any money to stay at a motel.

So, with a _very_ heavy sigh Gavin pulled up the text chain he and **RK-ASS** already had. Scrolling slightly to see their previous conversation.

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 13:04 P.M)

_FEDs taking over???_

(RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 13:04 pm)

_It would seem so._

(Gavin: thurs. 07 13:04 pm)

_They're gonna touch everything._

_(_ RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 13:05 pm)

_That would ruin the crime scene, detective._

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 13:05 pm)

_exactly, that's what they want_

(RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 13:05 pm)

_I'm sure they want to solve it just as bad as us._

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 13:07 P.M.)

_then they would have let US handle it. We're better than them obvs_

(RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 13:07 P.M.)

_These are facts._

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 13:07 P.M.)

_whatever, I'm going to lunch. you coming?_

_(RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 13:07 P.M)_

_Read: ✓✓✓_

Gavin remembered what happened afterward, this interaction only taking place earlier that exact day.

Nines met him at his desk with his coat in hand, obviously happy with the prospect of leaving the chaos that is the FBI. 

They; meaning _Gavin_ while Nines watched, ate popeyes for lunch.

Gavin couldn't remember what their conversation was about, but he remembers just how Nines smiled—in the subtle tilt of the lips way, at something dumb Gavin said.

Or the subtle scrunch in his eyebrows as he tried to come up with a proper response for some thing that fell out of Gavins mouth.

A few seconds of re-reading their conversation, Gavin pulled up the keyboard. His fingers cycling through different options without actually typing anything.

He ended on a classic

(Gavin: thurs. 07 19:37 P.M.)

_Hey_

And the response he got in return was almost immediate.

(RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 19:37 P.M.)

_Hello..?_

This response from Nines at first was unexpected, but after further thought it didn't surprise Gavin.

The human has a strict 'no talk outside of work unless it's work' rule. The name is being workshopped.

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 19:38 P.M.)

_so funny story.._

A minute goes by after that text, and when there’s no follow up Nines replied.

(RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 19:40 P.M)

_Is that the story? Where do I laugh? So far it's bland, needs work._

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 19:41 P.M.)

_no.._

_well_

_what exactly would you.. say_

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 19:43 P.M.)

_if someone were to hypothetically_

Gavin didn't want nines to know he left his keys inside and was locked out of his apartment. It was way too embarrassing for that.

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 19:44 P.M)

_want to come over?_

Nines response took longer this time. 

Gavin watched the three dots appear and then dissapear 4 times before he clicked his screen off and turned it facedown beside him. Anxiety over Nines’ answer growing with each passing second.

(RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 19:49 P.M)

_I would have to ask for elaboration._

(Gavin: Thurs. 07 19:49 P.M.)

_I kinda need a place to crash tonight. Would that be fine_

(RK-ASS: Thurs. 07 19:50 P.M)

_oh. Yes. Here's my address. Give me 30 minutes._

Gavin’s realized he was going to have to walk. And that The walk will take at least that time.

Gavin: *read*

With a heavy groan he stood and brushed off whatever dirt that clung to his pants, he took the first step and started his journey

Nines lived closer to the station than Gavin did, it was still on the way. But the station was 10 minutes from his place by drive. And that includes traffic.

Nines was 3 minutes from the station.

Gavin’s only been to Nine’s place once before. 

It was because they were about to head out of town on a lead, but Nines needed to drop into his apartment first to do something.

At the time Gavin demanded an answer from the stoic android. And, got nothing in return. Considering the exact same day Nines had to physically restrain him to get him to actually listen and not just brush off every single word that came out of his mouth.

It came as no surprise to current Gavin that Nines didn’t reply that day.

The relationship between Gavin and Nines had developed more than he had anticipated in the couple of months they’ve worked together.

He didn’t know how to feel about it. 

The walk was slow and quiet, the sun already setting and the cold started to seep in. Despite all of this, Gavin couldn’t help but reminisce.

The first time they had met, it was in Fowler’s office.

Gavin had just been called in, the windows tinted giving the center office a bit of privacy. Gavin originally thought he was going in because Fowler found out about a little incident Gavin was a part of the night before. Concerning a certain suspect that just wouldn’t give up. 

But, no. The second he opened the door, he noticed the Cyberlife uniform immediately. Then those piercing grey eyes. And finally, Connor’s face.

Gavin vaguely remembers making some sort of comment about needing more than one Connor. 

Trying to laugh it off as a joke, fearing the next bit Fowler would say next.

Almost anticipating it.

Then the words fell out. 

“RK900 is going to be your partner.”

Gavin doesn’t entirely remember what else happened that day. He remembers being pissed and RK900 saying something at the time. 

What it was exactly, he wasn’t sure.

Probably something like. “Let’s do our best together, Detective.” Or something along those lines.

Gavin made it a point to ignore every little thing that fell out of the androids mouth. Every analysis, every bit of evidence. The case breakdown. 

Everything.

He would walk on the scene, oftentimes the RK900 waiting for him. Gavin would walk past and he specifically remembers Nines trying to start the debreif. But, he would ignore it and pointedly started asking other human officers about the debrief. 

Then there was the Prowler case.

This was the case that kept Gavin up at night, that kept him at his desk well into the next day.

This one rolled around in his head for days, which turned into weeks, which turned into two months. 

Gavin was severely malnourished, refusing to sleep, or eat. Or drink anything besides energy drinks and assloads of coffee.

The Prowler case, now closed. Was at first a kidnapping case, which turned into a serial killer case, which turned into a huge cult case. 

It took down quite a bit of Red Ice dealers too.

It was a huge mess under a tight bow.

One day, a new bit of evidence came in. Gavin pored over this information multiple times but was unable to process much from it.

Then Nines tried to.

And Gavin refused. He fought the android tooth and nail when Nines tried to help.

It ended with Nines’ patience finally giving out. 

Gavin still remembers the look in Nines’ eyes when he snapped. When he finally wore the android to this point.

It was physical, it looked as though Gavin was already holding on by a thin wire in the back of Nines’ head. As thought this human was fragile and interesting.

But, there’s only so much _interesting_ one can take. Before it becomes irritating.

Nines slammed Gavins hand against the desk; he remembered the feeling. His hand still throbbing with the memory. It made an audible pop as something let loose.

And while Gavin was distracted by the momentary pain in his hand. Nines took him by the throat and lifted him against the nearest wall.

Gavin remembers feeling weightless and not being able to breath. The panic that set in when he couldn’t touch the ground with his feet and the fact that he couldn’t move

The look in Nines eyes was all Gavin could see.

The cold, unrelenting. Tired stare.

It haunted Gavin. Still sending chills down his spine every time he thinks about it.

Nines said something to Gavin at the time. Once more, his human memory fails him. He knows it was important. And probably shapes how he acts currently. Motivating him to let Nines’ in ever so slightly. 

But, he can’t remember..

He only remembers his stomach dropping, his throat closing up, his feet dangling. His eyes burning. 

His hand aching.

And that _gaze._

After that moment, Gavin began to listen to Nines more. Everyone knew it was because of that incident. He’s certain Nines’ knows it too. And everyone knows not tp bring it up, andd nothing like it has happened since.

They’ve come close, but Gavin always stopped before it does. He’s aware that sometimes, he can be a bit... Much.

Honking draws him out of his thoughts and his attention towards his surroundings. Someone was shouting his name.

”-EED” He turned towards the direction of the sound. Not surprised to see Nines holding up traffic next to him to grab his attention.

”Detective!” He says once he noticed he managed to grab the humans attention finally.

”What are you doing, Tin can?” Gavins insult just fell flat since at this point it was just more of a nickname than anything. Gavin turned his attention to the cars that began to pile up behind Nines; who continued on as if it were of no consequence to him.

”You do know you’re upholding traffic right? That kinda being against the law. Yknow, it techincally falling under ‘impeding traffic’.” Gavin raised an eyebrow, amused. He wasn’t surprised it was Nines shouting at him, sure. He was a block away from the androids home.

He _was_ surprised Nines would do something like this, however. Nines being so tight knit with the rules, Gavin was convinced the android never really deviated.

Yet here he was. Causing a traffic violation. To get Gavins attention.

For some reason.

”Why are you walking? I expected to hear your car’s terrible muffler by now.”

  
”I.. uh.” Gavin looked away, not wanted to spill the beans about how he technically locked his keys inside of his apartment and that’s why he needed a place to stay.

Hoping terribly to keep some part of an image. 

“Wanted to walk?”

  
”... Interesting, you continue to surprise me, Detective.” Some more honking and shouting behind them interrupted Nines once more. 

Gavin; becoming an expert in Nines expressions at some point during their bonding moments, saw this irritate the android slightly.

An unnecessary sigh spilled over his lips and he looked at Gavin after rolling his eyes. 

“I will meet you out front and show you up. I have some impatient pricks behind me that i would rather be apart from.” 

Gavin nodded at the strange moment they shared and kept the weird feeling as he watched Nines speed away. The cars after finally taking the chance to rev off.

And sure enough, not even five minutes later. In the parking garage, there was Nines. Unpacking a few grocery bags from his back seat and slamming his car door shut.

Gavin didn’t know whether to offer his help or not, knowing Nines’ didn’t really need it considering he was an android. But, didn’t know if it would be rude not to offer.

And normally Gavin didn’t care if he was being rude or not, normally he never gave a shit.

But, _normally_ Gavin isn’t locked out of his own apartment. And Nines was letting him stay over, so he shouldn’t do anything to warrant being kicked out into the cold.

After staring at the bags for longer than necessary, Nines finally caught on.

”I went to the store to pick up a few items. Considering my house isn’t usually... Human friendly.”

Gavin’s gaze flickered up to meet Nine’s, that’s when he noticed the lack of Cyberlife. And white.

Nines was dressed to the _nines_ , haha Gavin’s Funny. He had a formfitting black button up with the top two buttons unbuttoned, the shirt tucked into slacks that looked like they had been ironed onto Nine’s legs.

Over a single arm, Nines had a grey suit jacket. Gavin was certain it would have looked amazing all together.

Connecting dots that weren’t there Gavin came up with the idea that Nines was on a date with someone before he texted.

”What were you all dressed up for?” Gavin hated the idea that it could have been on a date. He was unsure of what hobbies the android had, or what past times he might be into. Especially since Gavin for the longest time was convinced Nines lived at the station and never talked about anything that wasn’t case related.

Nines looked at his own fit before looking over Gavin’s baggy jeans, boots and thin long sleeve. Gavin almost saw a hint of disappointment.

The android shrugged and began to lead the way. Gavin following shortly after, letting out a shudder as he did so. 

The parking garage was substantially warmer than outside, and he hadn’t noticed just how cold it had gotten until he could feel it on his clothes.

”Where is your jacket, detective?” Nines voice called out behind him, Gavin assumed he noticed his terribly hidden shiver and deduced with his brilliant android detective brain.

”Left it behind.”

“So, you went on a walk... without your jacket. In this weather.”

”It was warmer when I left.” As if that explains everything.

Nines didn’t buy it, Gavin could tell by the. “... ah, huh.”

“Right.” 

Nines lived on the 6th floor, apartment 6109. He pulled out his keys, three dangling while one in the crook of his finger as he unlocked his door.

Gavin figured out Nines had a pet by the way he opened the door.

Foot first, then easing the door open and scooping up whatever came running.

It apparently was a kitten. A white kitten with the biggest green eyes. 

"Oh my god." Gavin couldn't help the words spill over as he took on the tiny sight.

Nines made a noise as he ushered Gavin in to close the door behind him.

"Do not fawn over her. It feeds to her ego."

Gavins grin fell lopsided as he continued to do the opposite of what Nines suggested, unaware until a moment later that she was still in her owners arms.

Causing Gavin to notice how close Nines and he were when he looked up to make a snarky remark.

Of which died on his tongue at their proximity.

There was something in Nines eyes as he waited for whatever Gavin was going to say.

One of them took a step closer.

Some sort of blue balls sixth sense flooded Gavin and he felt way to warm and ice cold at the same time. He looked down at the cat once more, then gave her a scritch under her chin to get her purr engine started and took a step back.

The step felt more like peeling wet jeans off.

He hated it.

But, felt more comfortable in his own space.

Gavin cleared his throat. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay over."

Nines also seemed to sense the weird tension in the air, he had to blink a couple times to bring his focus back. He nodded and dropped the cat into the couch, she landed with a startled meow. Nines wasn't entirely gentle about it. Then he stalked off into one of the side room doors.

Once alone Gavin felt more comfortable checking out Nines apartment. 

It was eerily bare, there was a couch and a coffee table.

And a dining room table with 4 chairs. It looks like a matching set from online or something. 

And that was it.

No T.V. no clutter. Not decorations to fill the sensless void of items. Not a single Bookshelves filled with books he either read once or was never going to read.

Of course not, why would an android need that.

Despite the eternal question in Gavins mind about whether or not he's actually deviant. 

This apartment didn't look like a deviants apartment. But, it also didn't look like an active androids apartment either.

But, it certainly felt like Nines'.

The cat came purring up to his ankle and Nines returned arms filled with a blanket and pillow.

Of which he flopped onto the couch without a bit of the grace he usually finessed.

Sending the inclination that something might have been off, Gavin tilted his head to meet Nines' gaze.

"What." It might have been a question but sounded more like a demand in the way it fell from Gavin. 

Nines ignored it and swooped to take his groceries into the kitchen.

Not sure if he should push or apologize or get mad, Gavin decided it was just best to leave it.

After a full 3 minutes of silence and Gavins stubbornness not to be the one to speak again and ask exactly what was bugging his android partner.

Gavin finally gave in and failed, he walked up to the half counter separating the kitchen from the living room and leaned on his elbows.

Nines was busy putting items into his empty pantry.

"So… you uh, get all that for show?" He indicated towards the food he currently held.

Nines turned his head and slowly made eye contact, then looked at what Gavins attention was on.

Gavin saw something in the androids jaw flex, then smooth as if it never happened.

Fucking synthetic skin.

With what seemed like a heavy sigh, despite no air actually escaping. Nines turned to meet him.

Outstretching one of the items in his hand.

Which turned out to be some cheezits, the half bacon half jalapeno flavor. Some Gavin gets specifically as a pick me upfort work.

What a lucky coincidence.

"Wh- hey! I love these." Gavin immediately peeled into them, careful to take the cardboard apart not wanting to rip the box.

He hesitated and looked up to make absolute certain it was okay with Nines.

But he had already moved on, putting the last items away.

Taking that as permission he fully dug in, relishing in the taste. The dopamine setting off and doing its course of happy juice.

Gavin must have made some kind of noise, because when he looked up at with a witty little bit about Nines feeding him like a stray, he was met with Nines intense gaze..

Gavins crunching slows, suddenly self-conscious. He first brings a hand to wipe off any crumbs that might have found a home in his stubble. But, when he kept watching and that LED kept swirling from blue to yellow to blue.

Gavin decided to finally speak up about it.

"What uh.. what's up? I got something on my face?"

Nice did his blinking reboot once more before shaking his head and heading past him into the living room.

Gavin could hear Nines sit on the couch, he replaced the androids spot and began to rummage. First opening the fridge for a drink.

The first thing he noticed was the amount of blueblood in bottles there were.

Then the few consumable drinks in the fridge were all Gavins favorites.

Some sodas, beer, cold brew.

The more he skimmed the more things began to click into place.

Then it finally struck him that perhaps Nines bought this food specifically for the fact that Gavin is staying over.

And that these snacks are some of Gavins favorite

Meaning Nines paid attention when Gavin did things 

Or expressed interest in other things.

Closing the fridge after grabbing a soda he slowly rose and tuned to look over his shoulder at the android.

The one in question was sitting prim and proper as ever with the kitten in his lap. A soft smile drifted across his lips as he pet the lovely cat, not entirely aware of the human eyes that watched him so curiously.

Something must have tipped him off, because not a second later Nines lifted his gaze to fix it onto Gavins. Returning the intense stare.

"Yes?" Nines' voice was soft, and calm. Different from what Gavin was used to.

"Oh… nothing." Gavin sounded a million miles away, he hadn't blinked since he began watching.

After a minute of this Nines rose once more to stand directly in front of the human detective.

He leaned against the counter and took Gavins chin with one hand, a sky smirk dancing at the edges ever so faintly of Nines lips. He tilted it up ever so slightly to make their eye contact more direct.

Gavin couldn't help the quiet gasp that escaped.

This only cemented the smirk in Nines' expression.

When Nines' forefinger brushed against the stubble on Gavins cheek and a shiver went down his spine, he finally came to his senses and took a step back.

Gavins mind was still catching up, basically rebooting as to what just happened. He watched as Nines' hand fell to his side, alone. Something dropped into Gavins stomach when he the swollowed, the lack of spit in his mouth became concerning.

"-ective..?" Nines' voice called for Gavin, bringing him back to reality. His eyes intense and burning as he flickered back to attention and met Nines' gaze.

Aware that he had Gavins full attention, Nines approached cautiously. Having Gavins full attention usually either meant the full bruntal assault of his anger or, he would just listen carefully..

An error flashed in Nines mind as he contemplated what exactly he was planning on saying. An irrational moment to seize this undivided attention passes, his LED went from the solid cold blue to an inpatient red, it was only a flicker but it grabbed the Detectives attention nontheless. The color being a quick yellow as the information passed into the solid cold blue once more.

The Detectives eyebrow rose and his attention was once more on Nines' eyes.

And Nines went the safe route.

"What was that funny story you mentioned detective?"

"What??" It was obvious that Gavin hardly expect that to fall out the androids mouth. Entirely honest, he didn't know what to expect from Nines. These soft moments they seem to be sharing, coming seemingly out of nowhere in his eyes. Unaware that Nine’s doesn’t see it the same way.

"You said, funny story and then failed to share a funny story."

"Oh.. haha.. don't worry about it"

But, Nines wasn't about to let it go that easily.

"I find that entirely hard to believe considering the conversation that followed was you asking to stay here with me. And while I'm curious as to why you wanted to, I'm certain it might have something to do with the 'funny story'." Nines was expectant and waited a few moments for Gavins answer.

"Let's just drop it, yeah?"

"Not likely, I'm curious detective. What exactly are you here for?"

"Hey, nothing. I-"

"You expect me to believe there's no other motive in asking to stay at my apartment in the afternoon with no other work obligations. And believe me, I checked."

"I said drop it." Under his breath he mumbled. "Fuckin useless droid."

"No. Now my curiosity has peaked. Detective."

Now Gavins anger has boiled over, he hates being pestered into answering.

"CHRIST!!" He shouts and threw his hands into the air. "Quit buggin me, I woulda gone to Tina's if I had a choice!! But no, they're locked in my fucking apartment and my creepy ass neighbor-"

”What are locked in-“  
  


“The FUCKING KEYS DIPSHIT!”

"You.." NNines cut himself off with snickering, which caused a stunned silence from Gavin. Having never head Nines even chuckle before.

Nines tried again. "You got locked-" is as far as he got before he doubled over with laughter, this caused an interesting reaction in Gavin.

He was pissed and embarrassed, but a part of him also found delight in how hilarious Nines seemed to find it. He began to wonder which feeling would overtake the other.

Apparently delight, which in the future. Gavin thinks is entirely surprising considering it's never happened before.

But, he felt his chest felt light and something bubbled and soon enough he found himself giggling at the fact as well.

"Ye-yeah." He managed to get out with a goofy grin. He took a deep breath and settled his laughter. Nines himself seemingly wiping synthetic tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I got locked out of my apartment when I was bringing grocerieS- SHIT!" Gavin was struck with sudden realization. Startling the android with a moment of red.

Then yellow as Gavin explains, slapping his forehead in shame.

"I forgot my groceries on the front stoop." He groaned 

Causing another bout of laughter from the normally stricken android.

Despite the feeling of wasted money, and the shame at being distracted enough to forget about it. Gavin couldn't help the small grin that formed.

"Glad my misery gives you some entertainment." He looked up to meet Nines' delight, the feeling eradicating off of the android being infectious enough for Gavin to find a smile easier to manage.

"It really does, Gavin. It really does." 

"So many of my groceries are going bad right now and you’re giggling." There was no heat behind it, and Nines finally found control over his giggles 

"I'll help replace it tomorrow."

"Bah.."

"Need me to pick the lock?"

"It's a deadbolt. Not electronic."

"My offer still stands."

"You can pick physical locks?" 

Nines' grin copied Gavins, falling lopsided into something playful.

It caused Gavins heart to stutter.

That's dangerous.

"Nah, I think I'd rather just hang out and pass out, deal with the consequences tomorrow."

Nines' shrug was far too casual for the amount of butterflies in Gavin's stomach.

"Well, you're always welcome here, Detective."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr  
> @midnightdotdragon.tumblr.com
> 
> Honestly my brain stopped working midway through. I like it, and i want to do more.


End file.
